


Dress

by orphan_account



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 演员alpha×歌手omega，已公开已标记预警包括且不限于：产乳/dirty talk/女装/道具有大量泥塑描写，用词直白无营养，非常完蛋且糟糕，请务必做好心理准备系好安全带，注意背后





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: Dress-Taylor Swift

There is an indentation

In the shape of you

Only bought this dress so you could take it off

You made your mark on me, golden tattoo

Only bought this dress so you could take it off

\------------------------------------------------------------

黄子弘凡的首次全国巡演，在上海落下倒数第二个脚印。

唱完一首成名曲后是freetalk。他话多且密，讲了五分钟愣是从前面巨大的星形舞台跑到后面的小台子上，和粉丝大聊他出道的这四年，差点忘了cue下一个环节。

二十三岁的年轻人挂满一身华丽亮片，握着闪闪的蓝色话筒站定：

“今夜我在上海开演唱会，这是一个很难得很可贵的机会。上海，魔都，这是一座不睡觉的城市，天上的星星真真假假有那么多，所以这里的夜景也格外梦幻。我有很多朋友都在这座美丽的城市，今晚也邀请来了好几个好朋友好前辈，比如琦哥啊、深哥啊——”

聚光灯及时的给到了分舞台的两位，掀起阵阵波浪式尖叫。他话音一转：

“然后我其实还有一个歌手朋友，也是我的师兄，本来在上海站的嘉宾list里面没有的。我昨晚彩排时还说，如果他来就好了。”

五束金色光柱骤然打向星形舞台，黄子弘凡的话语与惊人熟悉的伴奏一同响起：“你猜他会不会无端端地，真的从这个舞台上升出来呢？”

全场安静了三秒钟，随后爆发出山崩地裂一般的尖叫声与欢呼声。

谁能想到整整两个月没露面的大陆流行TOP蔡程昱，竟然一声不吭地现身师弟的巡演呢？

如果说单单蔡程昱这三个字足以掀翻全场，那么他今晚的服装便是泼在烈火上的一道滚油。丝绸材质的黑色吊带与阔腿裤相连，露出胸口一大片雪白，在五束环绕着他的光束下美得晃眼。

坐在前排的粉丝猛然迸发出撕心裂肺的尖叫——蔡程昱左边锁骨下有一道金色纹身，寥寥几个英文字符在舞台上依稀能看得清。

他在半年前的采访里提到过——他把自己的alpha的英文名纹在了身上，还因为这事上了次热搜。

那时候龚子棋和蔡程昱刚公开不久，但微博只有两三条互动，甚至一张合照都没有——之前没有，之后也没有。一个歌手一个演员行程合不到一起，有的只是隔一两个月能出现一次的采访隔空互cue。

明明是刚结合不久的一对恋人，提起对方的口气却好像认识了足足一个世纪，也要携手接着并肩一个世纪一样。

因此两家粉丝和吃瓜网友都讶异蔡程昱的纹身——痛在心尖中，刻于骨子上，融进血肉里，是要留在身上一辈子的。他把龚子棋写进了自己一生的行程里。

蔡程昱唱的是自己去年年底发的专辑中的最后一首歌，由黄子弘凡作词。副歌后的音乐过门时，他绕着舞台，边走边和观众挥手，于是全场的人这才得以看到他这身服装的全貌，又掀起一阵狂风骤雨式的尖叫。

一整片光洁的后背明晃晃地裸露在外，两股交叉的黑色细线充当装饰，更衬得皮肤的白，从未见过阳光的、惊人的白。

四方头顶上的大屏上立刻纷纷多角度展示出蔡程昱漂亮的后背与这要命的衣服，他抬起头看见了屏幕，有些不自在地垂下眼睛笑了一下——这一秒的难为情与无措并存、形成的异常迷人风情，被无数快门声记录。

一曲唱罢，掌声不歇。黄子弘凡换了一身黑白拼接的oversize潮衣，既黑泡又富有少年感地从场馆后面的小台子上一直冲到大舞台上，扑了个蔡程昱满怀，一边笑一边在他耳边说话。

场下无数摄像机与远处的摇臂对准拥抱着的两人，没有一个镜头拍到黄子弘凡含糊不清的嘴型到底说了什么。

年轻alpha的手虚搭在蔡程昱肩头，凑在蔡程昱的耳边，语速极快声音又足够低：“哥你赶快先回去吧，不要等我结束了。你身上都是龚哥的味道，太冲人了。”

蔡程昱后背一僵，脸上笑容不减，拍了拍师弟的肩，重新站回升降台，和四方观众席挥手道别离场。

他回到后台自己的休息室——情况特殊，黄子弘凡特意给他留出一间单独的。刚关上门，他便被从后面袭来的拥抱猛然压在门上，发出一声闷响，满屋子熟悉的桂花馥郁香气却让他安心。

箍住他的臂膀有力，温暖修长的手抚摸胸前赤裸的皮肤，紧接着轻车熟路地伸进宽松的布料下，包裹住异常饱满挺立的小山丘。

蔡程昱几乎是瞬间腿软了，咬紧牙关发出难捱的呻吟，拉住自家alpha的手央求：“不要在这里，回家再做。”

他被转了个身，光裸的后背抵着冰凉的门板，与龚子棋交换一个咸湿甜蜜的吻，情欲浓烈不减。龚子棋托住蔡程昱的后脑勺，俯在颈侧用牙撕下屏蔽贴，亲吻他的腺体，葡萄味的情热弥散于密闭空气中，一波比一波剧烈。

“把衣服换好，我们回家。”他示意沙发上的一小堆黑丝绸布料。

那件衣服是一条露背长裙，其实原本应该穿在蔡程昱身上，但后来服化组左思右想，还是临时给他换了身露背连体阔腿裤。

两件设计相仿的衣服被黄子弘凡顺手打包送给了他们。露背连体裤和露背裙的差别不大，为数不多的区别在于，前者勉强可以穿上舞台，而后者只能穿给龚子棋一个人看、只能被他一个人亲手脱下。

蔡程昱在龚子棋的注视下，通红着脸脱下衣服。两道细肩带滑落，露出大片粉白胸脯与两团软又挺的乳房，浅褐乳头上牢固地贴着肉色乳贴。衣服整个滑落，堆在脚踝旁。为了演出服的视觉效果，他的下身被黑色丁字裤紧紧裹住，细绳勒住胯部，周围一带的皮肤被勒得发白。

穿上长裙有些费力。裙子的腰侧设计宽松，飘飘荡荡地露出腰窝与美妙身段；而胸与臀是紧身设计，完美地托起涨大的两胸与挺翘的屁股，形成不夸张而漂亮的曲线，为男性omega的身体平添一分女态。

他本来就为最近几天身体的异样而焦虑不安，这样一来他更无地自容，手无处安放，只能揪着紧紧束缚住胸部的那点布料——束缚感越强烈，他越觉得自己真的怀了孕、在涨奶。其实并没有。

两天前的清晨，他发现自己平坦的胸部毫无征兆地开始发硬与麻痒，仿佛长了两个小硬块。无法抑制的肿胀感疼得他趴在床上用被子磨蹭一直硬挺的乳头，然而除了加剧心烦气躁外无济于事。不到一天，蔡程昱的胸部已经涨成小馒头的大小，肿得生疼却碰不得摸不得。

向剧组请了五天假的龚子棋赶回来，把蜷在被窝里不愿见人的蔡程昱挖出来，一看也愣了。要不是omega的小腹依旧平坦、甚至还有浅浅的腹肌，他真的要怀疑蔡程昱是不是怀上了自己的孩子。

去私人医院一查，是信息素分泌平衡失调。

涨乳的症状要维持至少四天，还会不时陷入情热，需要alpha全程陪伴、帮助平衡信息素。龚子棋想给他推了黄子弘凡巡演嘉宾这个行程，被工作狂本人蔡程昱拦下了，强调说话要算数，朋友的邀请不能说推就推，而且竟然真的靠意志硬撑着唱完一整首歌。

龚子棋将人半拥入怀中，手绕在后腰给他系带子。蔡程昱突然腿一软，声音沙哑：“子棋，快点回去，好像又……”

把人放在沙发上掀起裙摆，一路摸到腿根，再碰到已经有些湿润了的后穴，手被大腿条件反射地夹住。

龚子棋亲了亲蔡程昱胸前的痣安抚他，转身从包里左翻右翻，摸出一个紫色的水滴状肛塞，不顾他的抗拒，握住宽宽的底盘缓慢将肛塞推入蔡程昱体内，直到底盘紧贴穴口。他拍拍蔡程昱浑圆挺翘的屁股，拉住他的手：“走吧，夹好了，别滑出来，水弄到裙子上不好洗。”

走动时后穴的异物感格外强烈，偏偏差一寸捱到前列腺，快感迟迟得不到，空虚感从穴口蔓延。发硬的阴茎被丁字裤束缚着无法挺立，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。他的双腿颤抖，膝盖向内弯，无法直立，一走动就会发出咕叽咕叽的水声——下面的小嘴死死咬住硅胶材质的硬物，分泌出的越来越多的淫水全部被肛塞堵在体内，不然确实会流满大腿和衣衫。

他躺在车后座上难耐地扭动身体，猛然进入了真的发情期热潮。

丁字裤后面的细线磨着股缝与会阴，小穴更加软热潮湿，一张一合地吃着被高热后穴温暖的肛塞，他收了收穴口试图夹紧肛塞却无济于事——这个大小已经无法满足饥渴的骚穴，只能撩起裙子、摁住底盘，把稍微有些松动的物体往里面推了推，发出的水声让他耳垂通红。

整个车厢里都是过载的酸甜葡萄味。疯狂的空虚感淹没了蔡程昱，嗓子眼里挤出断断续续的呜咽，宛如一把把小钩子，无意识地勾走龚子棋的理智。他一脚油门踩到底，奔驰开得快要飞起来，终于把车倒入车库。

他把满脸是泪、眼角通红的蔡程昱从后座拉出来。作为一个omega，他的骨架并不小，再加上一八二的身高打横抱很吃力，幸好龚子棋是个各方面都卓尔不群的alpha，不算费力地托起蔡程昱的膝弯与后背，黑裙挂在手臂上，把人抱进卧室。

剥下露背裙，终于脱离束缚的一对乳房跳出来抖了两抖。蔡程昱浑身上下每一处奶白皮肤都泛粉，他口干舌燥，拽过龚子棋的领带急躁地讨吻，手抓着衬衫纽扣，解得却太慢。

今晚的龚子棋好歹算是作为家属在后台待了一会，一身西装革履，温莎结打得很正式，却偏偏没有梳背头。柔软的黑发放下来有些遮眼，柔和了眉眼间的冷冽与锋利，少了分平日的成熟感与距离感，多了分年轻青春独有的漂亮。

更添魅力的男人握住蔡程昱的手，修长手指扯开领结的动作格外性感。他衣衫半解，腹肌被碍事的白衬衫半遮，将蔡程昱压进床里，双手包住他涨大的胸部揉搓。

“不、不要——！”太涨了，又涨又痒，痛感因发情期而被最大幅度削减，蔡程昱直蹬腿要他下去，却无意识地挺胸，把一对乳房往男人手心送。

小小的一团却特别软，比正常女性的要小得多，手掌可以完全整个儿裹住揉动。龚子棋揉了一会，直到听到蔡程昱唇边溢出的甜腻呻吟，便停下来揭掉肉色乳贴。

乳贴刚揭下一半，蔡程昱吃痛地叫出声。浅褐色的乳头硬挺，周围的乳晕也被信息素影响、变大一圈，被痛感刺激得流出几滴奶水，滴落在还贴在下半胸上的乳贴上，与哺乳期的少妇无二异。龚子棋终于控制不住自己的信息素，前所未有的浓烈桂花香气裹住蔡程昱，低头含住凸粒，一边挤压一边用力吮吸啃咬，牙咬住乳头扯动。

一声声浪叫交叠缠绵，甜丝丝得不似自己发出的。蔡程昱眼前一片模糊泪水，自甘堕落地想，反正左右这副身子已经淫荡得不是自己了，不如更痛快些。于是他羞红着脸，拉过龚子棋的手放在另一侧遭冷落的胸上，用被爽出来的哭腔求他揉一揉摸一摸。

被不停吮吸的奶头很快受不了了，抖抖嗦嗦喷薄而出淡色的甜腥奶水，悉数被龚子棋卷进唇齿间，一滴不剩。另一边的乳房也被近乎粗暴地蹂躏玩弄，红肿不堪地渗出滴滴稀液。

一边吃够了再去吸吮另一边，蔡程昱平日单薄的胸前哪受过如此猛烈的快感，活生生被吸奶弄射了，丁字裤前面的布料与勒住股缝的细绳湿了个透。

龚子棋带了满嘴奶腥味与他接吻，蔡程昱的嘴半张，嫣红的舌尖无意识地探出。他又揉了揉两团饱受欺凌的小白馒头，被吃得过分了的奶头一阵刺痛。他一身坏心眼与荤话全使在蔡程昱身上，嘴角勾起迷人致命的笑，问他：“自己的奶水味道怎么样？好喝吗？”

随后亲吻他滚动的喉结，自问自答：“特别好喝，我特别喜欢。”

沾满污糟精液的丁字裤终于被褪下，可怜的阴茎得到释放，硬得不行，铃口渗出一点水。水滴状肛塞拔出时发出清脆的一声“啵”，肉穴空虚地收缩着吐出被堵在里面的体液，沾湿了会阴与腿根，感觉像是失禁。穴口一张一合地收缩翕动，泥泞又温暖，急切渴望被更大更粗的东西填满。

龚子棋脱下早已鼓起一大块的内裤，阴茎的大小在alpha里也足以称得上优越，与他的方方面面一样出挑。他拍拍蔡程昱的胯让他转过身，蔡程昱顺从地趴在枕头上，腰塌下去、屁股抬起来，一张水淋淋的小穴裸露在视线里，omega的身体已经做好了被侵犯的准备。

内壁又热又湿又紧，他一寸一寸完完全全插进去，穴口完全被撑开不留一丝褶皱，囊袋贴紧屁股没有半点缝隙。蔡程昱发出一声酥掉骨头的满足喟叹，手绞紧床单。龚子棋和他十指相扣，另一只手扳住蔡程昱的肩头，性器浅出深入，嫩红色的穴肉带着水翻出来又被顶进去。

很快便找到了前列腺，之后次次大开大合的猛烈抽插都碾过那个脆弱的敏感点，小穴终于尝到了想吃很久的阴茎，一张紧致的嘴被操得烂熟湿软，感激地卖力吞吐性器，壁肉努力迎合包裹住侵犯者深红色的每一寸与每一道青筋，给双方都带来灭顶欢愉。

蔡程昱的一副好嗓子已经说不出一句完整的话，无意中流露出百种媚态。这副漂亮卓越的声音为他最亲爱的男朋友唱过一整张专辑的情歌，十四首歌都是写给龚子棋；也曾在无数盛大颁奖典礼上发表获奖感言；而现在，被天使亲吻过的嗓子只会不成句地说一些发浪的胡话：“操，不行，子棋救命，呜呃……”

“怎么了？”他在蔡程昱舒展的蝴蝶骨上落下斑驳吻痕，手指游弋向敏感的腰侧，扣住腰、挺身将性器送到更深的地方。蔡程昱大腿根直打颤，快感令他想夹紧双腿却被迫门户大开，哭喊着自相矛盾的词语：“子棋，子棋我好舒服……好难受，面前好疼……”

两瓣臀肉被掰开又狠狠揉捏，红痕遍布。龚子棋猛然勾住蔡程昱无力的腿弯把人整个儿翻过来，龟头贴着前列腺硬生生旋转着磨了一整圈，一时刺激过载——蔡程昱满脸泪痕、眼尾通红地尖叫出声，后穴一边紧缩一边直流水。

龚子棋破开生殖腔入口的同时，蔡程昱扭着身子被操射了。

又一次高潮后的他整个人都散发着葡萄味——轻轻咬开紫黑色的果皮，就会看到红嫩的果肉，馥郁酸甜的汁水也顺着果皮流下，要全部舔舐干净才不至于滴落。

生殖腔比后穴更紧更湿得多，美妙的软肉妥帖地包裹龟头，千万张小嘴一同热情地吸吮。龚子棋抽插了十几下后，在生殖腔内成结，精液一股股地射进去填满他。蔡程昱双手毫无章法地揉着胸部，迎来自己的腔内高潮。

结缓慢消下去时，两具身躯亲密无间地贴在一起。龚子棋的舌尖在奶头周围打转挑逗，凑到蔡程昱耳边说一些奶子这么饱满、骚穴水这么多，天生就是给人肏的，被操得爽不爽、喜不喜欢之类的荤话，被抽抽噎噎、说不出话的蔡程昱一把遮住眼睛。

他为人一向沉稳，对待恋人即使做爱也温柔体贴，难得在床上开这么刺激人全身心的黄腔，也是被蔡程昱的涨乳刺激的。

涨大的乳房本不该出现在他身上，但就是因为奇怪的信息素分泌波动而出现了，让蔡程昱变得放荡淫乱，不像他自己，却又是他自己——至少湿漉漉的圆眼睛与眼神依旧致命的纯情，是即使深陷情热漩涡也艳丽而神圣的眼神。

“洗澡吗？”两个人四肢交缠躺在一团糟的床上，汗津津的皮肤黏在一起，龚子棋低声问蔡程昱。他仰起头蹭了蹭龚子棋的下巴，嗓音慵懒，尾音甜腻：“过一会，再躺躺。”

柔软的胸脯与胸肌相贴，龚子棋牵着蔡程昱的手让他自己摸一摸奶子。本以为会被反手打一下，没想到蔡程昱估计是太累了，脑子也不大清醒，白净手掌上面叠着龚子棋的手心、下面压着自己的乳房轻轻摁动。因眉眼神情太像一个哺乳期的年轻妈妈，他的动作竟丝毫不色情，软着嗓子跟他这位“准父亲”喊疼。

一想到这样淫乱原始的场面还要维持两三天，胸前多余的奶水都要靠龚子棋吸出来，不知什么时候能好，他就一阵疲惫，混沌中一时不知道自己是期待它恢复正常还是贪图它保持这样以便汲取过载快感。

过了半天两人快睡着了，蔡程昱意识朦胧中突然来了一句没头没尾的：“子棋，你想要个孩子吗？”“怎么突然想起来说这个？”龚子棋把人往怀里又搂了搂，抚摸他后脑勺的黑发，“这几天涨奶不疼吗？”

“……疼。”蔡程昱说了一个字就被打断了，他的alpha亲吻他的眉心：“疼就不生。真正怀孕比这个要不舒服多了，我不要看你难受。”

“……”这话说得好像哪里不对劲，又一时不好反驳。蔡程昱的心只有化成一滩水的功夫，满是又酸又甜的滋味，想不出怎么说他，只好换个话题：“去洗澡吧。”

“好。那条裙子，什么时候再穿一遍？”龚子棋把人抱去浴室时，瞥见了地上的黑裙。

蔡程昱脑袋搁在他肩头，听了这话挣扎着要下来：“不要！已经穿过一遍了！”

头顶发丝在他脖子间乱蹭，有些发痒，龚子棋把蔡程昱放下来，犯规地咬住他后颈的腺体：“今晚没有好好看，改天就再穿一小下，给我认真看看。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！
> 
> 英文歌词来自同名歌曲兼bgm


End file.
